


[ART] Forehead Kiss

by sei_shonanon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Doodles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_shonanon/pseuds/sei_shonanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drawing of Steve kissing Natasha's forehead, for a prompt at avengerkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt is [here.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15752452#t15752452)

(That's an airplane seat she's in; they're flying back home after a mission.)


End file.
